Invisible Love
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: Their love is strong, but they're both hurting. -Love is like heaven, but sometimes the sky is filled with dark clouds. What happens when it's time for college? Will they follow their dreams? -But what exactly are their dreams? -Trailer on youtube ..
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT own High School Musical or any of the characters!**

* * *

**Invisible Love **

_**Chapter 1 – **__**Hurt**_

Right now she had all reasons to be happy, but she wasn't. She was dating the hottest guy on East High, or actually they weren't dating. Troy told her that they were past the "dating-thing", they were a couple. So you don't get the problem? Troy didn't want to make their relationship official, so they kept sneaking around and making up excuses to meet each other secretly. She took some books out of her locker, closed it and headed towards the door.  
Her best friend, Taylor, came up beside her.

"Hey Gabs!" She said.

"Hi." She smiled and then she spotted Troy and his friends, Chad, Jason and Zeke coming towards them. Taylor and his friends could never even have thought of Gabriella and Troy together. So keeping it a secret wasn't really that hard.

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason passed them and as usual Troy didn't even look at her. It hurt, really bad. Then she felt a warm hand touching hers and a piece of paper was given to her.

"Are you coming to see the game tonight?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella read the note, not hearing what Taylor asked her.

"_Hey baby girl._

_- You coming to the game tonight?_

_I really want you there, I'm playing for you, you know._

_I'm on my way to practice and I only have 30 minutes between practice and the game._

_Will you meet me outside the gym 7.30? The game starts at 8._

_I really want to see you._

_Love you baby, - Troy."_

Gabriella smiled and her heart became warmer immediately.

"What's up with you?" Taylor asked.

"Oh nothing, did you say something?" Gabriella asked happily.

"Yeah, are you coming to the game tonight?" She asked again.

"Bet on it!" Gabriella exclaimed.

7. 30 Gabriella was standing outside the gym in her Wildcat outfit. She was a little depressed; she had to lie to Taylor, again. Taylor had called her and asked if they should walk together to the game. As usual Gabriella made up some silly excuse which made her feel awful and Taylor must probably think that she was avoiding her.

"Hello there beautiful." Troy said, coming up beside her and wrapping her arms around her waist lovingly.

"Hey." She giggled and her depression was gone.

"You look amazing." He said and admired her look.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Wildcat." She smiled.

"I don't have much time, but I just wanted to say thanks for coming and that I love you." He grinned.

"I love you too, good luck Troy." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks baby girl." He kissed her and ran off.

Gabriella smiled to herself, walked into the gym, spotted Taylor and sat down beside her.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted.

"Hi Gabs."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't walk together." Gabriella said.

"No, that's okay." Taylor smiled. Gabriella smiled back, Taylor was such a good friend.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Not unexpectedly, the wildcats won the game and everyone went to the after party. Not Gabriella though, she went back home to read a book.

She sat under the big oak tree in her backyard and gazed lovingly up at the haven above,

she loved to just sit and watch the stars. Suddenly she felt someone take her hand.

"Beautiful night, huh?" She heard a familiar voice said. She looked up at spotted Troy sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, hello girlfriend. I love you too." He said teasingly and it made her giggle.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I thought you went to the after party." She said.

"Yes, I did, but you weren't there and I really wanted to be with you." He said. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

_If only we could do this anytime we wanted… _Was the thought that spun around in their minds right now. Silence filled the air and it made the surroundings seem even more peaceful.

"I love you, Ella." Troy broke the silence and met her gaze.

"I love you too." She smiled weakly.

"Come here." He stood up, pulled her with him and took her hand.

They walked to the park nearby, Troy sat on the grass and held Gabriella close to him.

"Troy, can I ask you something?" She asked, enjoying being held like that.

"Yeah, baby. Anything." He kissed the back of her head and intertwined their fingers.

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why did you pick me?" She asked and he smiled.

"Because you don't squeal whenever I walk past you, because you don't try to break in to our locker room after practice, because you are beautiful, warm, kind and loving and because when I'm with you I can be myself." He answered. She turned around in his arms, captured his lips with hers, gathered all the love she could find in her mind, soul, body and heart and let it be a part of the kiss.

When they eventually pulled away, Troy was breath taken by the kiss.

"And because you have lips like an angel." He added truthfully and let a smile cover his lips when he saw that her cheeks turned to a light shade of pink.

When they left the park that night their strongest wishes was to show their love to the world.

- But they didn't tell each other…

The next day Gabriella woke up to knocking on her balcony door. She spotted Troy outside and quickly went to open, in the process forgetting that she was only wearing her underwear.

"Hey Troy, what are you doing here this early?" She asked, tired and trying to cover herself with her arms. Troy stared at her in admiration.

"Wow Ella. No need to hide your body, you're beautiful!" He exclaimed. Gabriella just blushed and tried to cover her body even more. Troy went closer to her.

"Baby, you're beautiful." He said and let his hand glide down her arm. Her body was absolutely perfect, plain and petite. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You still haven't answered my question, Bolton. When did you become such an early riser?" She asked teasingly.

"Ever since I got a girlfriend." He grinned.

"You have a girlfriend, and you didn't tell me!? Should I be jealous?" She covered her mouth in mock shock.

"Yeah, you should be jealous! This girl is perfect." He smiled.

"Oh really?" She smirked.  
"Yep." He said and finally kissed her.

They cuddled up under the covers and kept their positions until it was time to go to school.

"I should probably get going, they can't see us together, you know." He tried to indicate, because there was nothing he'd rather do than walk down the halls of East High and let her shine in the brightness. _His _girl. He didn't know that the words he said had hurt Gabriella truly. They had buried themselves deep into the centre of her heart.

"Um… Yeah..." Gabriella felt all of a sudden uncomfortable with his company and wriggled out of his grip.

"Okay, well. I'll see you at school, then Ella. Love you, bye." He left out the balcony door.

_Yeah right, like you even bother taking a look at me. _Gabriella thought. The hurt took control of her body, the pain was unbearable and the anger started to fill up inside of her. For a moment, she considered staying home, but after a second thought she threw it away. There was no way that he should make her weak.

* * *

**Watch out for**** the next chapter of **_**Invisible Love**_**! :)**

**Love ya always, Melody .**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT own High School Musical or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Invisible Love**

_Chapter 2 __– I'm Sorry_

As Gabriella walked to school, she made a plan. He was going to taste his own medicine. When he passed her, she was going to send him some death-glares and if he tried to talk to her, she was not going to answer. Yes, that's how it was going to be from now, until he realized how much he hurt her and how much pain he had caused her.

As she walked down to her locker she could see him in the end of the hallway, with Chad, Jason and Zeke of course. As they passed her, she sent him a strong glare. He looked at her, half in shock and half in confusion. Gabriella turned back to her locker, grinning pleased by herself. This could actually work.

Wow, did Gabi just glare at me? Troy thought to himself.

"Did you see that math-geek? Looks like someone doesn't like you, Troy," Chad said playfully.

"She is a math-geek compared to you!" Troy said in a tone that sounded a little harsher than it was supposed to.

"Geez, Troy. I was joking, but it's not like she matters. You have tons of cheerleaders to choose from anyway!" Chad grinned, getting some claps on the shoulder from Jason and Zeke.

"I hate cheerleaders," Troy said, causing the rest to frown.

"No one hates cheerleaders, Troy! What's your problem?" Chad asked.

"You! You are my freaking problem, okay!!" Troy yelled and walked away.

_Wow, Gabriella. Can you see what you're doing to me?_

"What's up with him?" Chad asked Jason and Zeke who just shrugged.

"Let's go ask that math-girl," Chad turned around and made his way over to Gabriella with Jason and Zeke following.

"Hey! You math-girl! Yes, you," Chad said as he approached her.

"What?" Gabriella said casually.

"What's your name?" Chad asked confident.

"Gabriella," she kept the casual tone.

Gabriella, Chad thought. Wait, didn't I see that name in Troy's notebook. With a heart around!

"Did you know that Troy has a crush on you?" Chad asked. This could be fun, he thought.

Troy came up behind Chad, but Gabriella pretended not to see him.

"Troy who?" she asked.

"Ooo… You don't know who Troy is? Troy Bolton?" Chad asked.

"Should I?"

"He's the golden boy of East High, every girl on East High has a crush on him!" Chad said, becoming impatient.

"Oh, well I guess I'm an exception then." she said. She had no idea how much those words hurt Troy. She met his gaze and her face softened; she could see how hurt he was. The taste-of-your-own-medicine-plan was gone long ago. He looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"But why? What did I do?" he mouthed. No one understood who Gabriella was talking to, since no one knew that Troy was there behind them.

"Because it hurts. It hurts that you don't want to show me off to the world. You always say: 'we can't let them see us together' and 'we have to keep it a secret'." Gabriella said. Still no one had any idea who she was talking to.

"For Gods sake Gabriella, I was indicating! I want to show you off more than anything, but I thought you didn't want me to! And I respected that," he said out loud. Everyone turned around surprised. Did Troy the golden boy and Gabriella the math-girl know each other?

Then, Gabriella felt a few tears roll down her cheek. Not tears of sadness, but tears of relief. She knew that she couldn't keep their relationship going for much longer if they didn't tell anyone. She loved him with all her heart, but it was also hurting her heart too much. The taste of your own medicine-plan was a last, desperate attempt to make him realize how much he was hurting her.

A circle of peoples had now surrounded them. Troy made his way through to Gabriella.

"I'm sorry," Troy and Gabriella said at the same time.

"Come here, baby," he said and held out his arms. Gabriella smiled and let him embrace her. He had called her _baby_ in front of the whole school! The hallways was filled with silence, everyone was watching them in complete shock! Troy pulled away, not caring about the staring looks everyone, especially Chad, gave them.

"I love you, Ella," he said and approached her lips.

"I love you too, Troy," she smiled as his lips met hers in a soft and loving kiss.

He had said that he _loved_ her and he had kissed her in front of the whole school!

"Wow, when I think about it, she's pretty hot!" Jason whispered to Zeke and he nodded in agreement.

"You're right, she is!" Zeke agreed, both of them getting death glares from Chad.

"What the hell, Troy!?" Chad yelled, causing Troy and Gabriella to pull away, but Troy didn't let go, he kept his arms wrapped around her.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Are you freaking dating that… that GEEK!?" Chad kept yelling.

"SHE'S NOT A GEEK!!" he yelled back.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, TROY!? YOU'VE GOT TONS OF OTHER GIRLS TO CHOOSE FROM!" Chad yelled.

"I DON'T WANT SOME OTHER GIRL! I WANT HER AND IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT THEN WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!" Troy yelled back.

"FINE, WHATEVER!" Chad turned around and left.

Suddenly the hallway broke out in a big applause. Gabriella got some dirty looks from the cheerleaders though, but she didn't care.

"Troy. I don't want you to lose your friendship with Chad, just because of me," Gabriella whispered to Troy, feeling a little guilty.

"No Brie, I don't want Chad as a friend if he can't let me make my own choices, I've always done what other people thinks would be best for me, but I got you by myself," he whispered back. She smiled at him.

"As much as I love this moment, we have to go to class now," she said.

"Yeah, that's right," he picked up his books and took her hand.

"Let's go then," he said and they walked to the classroom. Hand in hand, just like they both had dreamed of.

After class Taylor came running up to Gabriella.

"Oh my God, Gabi! Did you hear it? It's hilarious!" she giggled.

"What?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Taylor was just about to answer when someone interrupted her.

"Ella! Wait up," Troy came up beside her, gave her a quick kiss and intertwined their fingers.

"Hey," she beamed.

"Hey Taylor," Troy greeted. Taylor was in complete shock, she was just about to tell Gabriella about the rumour of her going out with Troy.

"You know my name?" Taylor asked shocked.

"If your name is Taylor, then obviously," he smiled.

"So Tay, what was so funny again?" she asked.

"Um… It's really not that funny anymore,"

"Okay, but tell me anyway," Gabriella said.

"Well, not now," Taylor said and walked off in a hurry.

"Um… okay?" Gabriella said confused.

"Did you tell her about us?" Troy asked and Gabriella shook her head.

"No…" she said and the realized what he meant. "Oh… So that was the super funny thing," she giggled. Troy smiled at her giggle and kissed her just as a bunch of cheerleaders headed their way.

"Hey Troy!" Olivia, the head cheerleader nearly squealed.

"Um, hey…" he replied and Gabriella could feel that he was starting to get uncomfortable.

"So, do you want to sit with us in lunch today?" Olivia asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure! And we can talk about how cute Johnny Depp is and how much we love Paris Hilton! Oh my God, I wouldn't miss it for the world! And by the way, yesterday I bought a new lip gloss! You just have to see it!" Troy said in a fake girl voice and cheerleader attitude.

Gabriella burst out laughing really hard. Olivia's face was priceless!

"Nah, I think I'm just going to sit with Ella, right baby?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella received death glares from Olivia, but she just nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

"Of course you are, baby," she said. And then they just walked away, leaving a very jealous certain head cheerleader, who received soothing words from the other cheerleaders.

"Looks like you're not going to be very popular with the cheerleaders," Troy said and Gabriella laughed.

"Like I care," she said.

That was one of the many reasons he loved her; she didn't care about popularity at all! She chose friends (and in that case; boyfriend) after personality. He knew that.

"Troy?" he snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his girlfriend's voice. "Yeah?"

"Chad is coming our way," she said and he looked up.

Chad passed by without even a single look at them.

"He's always been as stubborn as a donkey, he is never going to apologize," Troy said after he made sure that Chad couldn't hear them.

"I'm sorry…" Gabriella said barely audible, getting teary. She felt so guilty about Troy losing his best friend because of her. Troy stopped and looked her deep into her eyes.

"Brie, I don't want you to blame yourself for this, okay?" Troy said seriously.

"But-" she started, but Troy cut her off by placing his lips gently onto hers. She totally melted, her knees became weak and she had probably fallen if Troy hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You promise?" Troy asked, still kissing her. She nodded.

"Okay," she whispered against his lips.

Later that day, Taylor and Gabriella finally got the chance to talk in private.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" Taylor shouted.

"Taylor, chill!" Gabriella said.

"Let me make one thing clear; are you dating Troy Bolton?"

"Well… Technically, I am. But we're past the dating-thing. We're just… together. Boyfriend and girlfriend," Gabriella smiled.

"For how long?" Taylor questioned.

"6 months," Gabriella said. She found it quite hard to believe that they actually had kept it a secret for so long.

"Have you, Gabriella Montez, been dating the golden boy of East High, Troy Bolton, for 6 months and you didn't freaking tell me!?" Taylor exclaimed. Gabriella couldn't hear if she was mad or not so she just nodded.

"Yeah, I have," Gabriella said and found herself being pulled into an embrace. A loud squealing filled her ears and she pulled away.

"Gabs, I'm so happy for you!" Taylor smiled widely with eyes full of happiness.

"Aren't you mad for not telling you?" Gabriella asked.

"No! I mean, it's between you and Troy, if you wanted to keep it a secret then you should've done that if that felt right. But I know it now," Taylor said, followed by a hug from Gabriella.

"Thanks Tay. You're the best friend ever!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"It's pretty cool, huh? Me being with the hottest guy on East High?" Gabriella asked Taylor and she nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Now will you please tell me everything!?" Taylor asked impatiently, wanting to know the whole story.

"I've been dying to tell you!" Gabriella said and they buried themselves deep into a girls talk.

- At lunch Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Jason and Zeke gathered around one table.

Zeke and Jason had told Troy that they accepted Gabriella, not that it was really any of their business. They told him that they respected his choices and Troy was really grateful to that.

Chad sat at another table with the rest of the basketball team. Jason and Zeke had also told Troy that they thought it was very immature of Chad to act this way and that they were on Troy's side. Yet again, Troy really appreciated the way his friends' minds worked.

Jason and Zeke had never though that it was possible to have so much fun with someone other than their basketball crew.

"Troy, you know that time when I walked over to you in our locker room after practice? And you were standing by your locker and when I came over you closed it in a hurry but I saw a picture of you and a girl and I asked who it was, remember? And you said that it was your cousin. Was that really your cousin, because when I think about it, I'm pretty sure that it was Gabriella..?" Jason said and looked very thoughtful.

"Dude, are you serious? Do you really think that I would have a picture of my _cousin _in my locker?" Troy asked.

"Nah, not really. So I reckon it was Gabriella then?" Jason questioned, receiving a 'duh-look' from Troy.

"You never told me that," Gabriella said softly.

"Well, if was going to tell you about every picture I have of you, it would take a very long time," Troy replied with a grin.

"Aw, aren't you sweet," Gabriella said and pecked his cheek lightly, making him beam.

"Seriously Troy. That girl is good for you," Zeke stated, making Jason nod in agreement.

"I know," he replied simply, putting an arm around her.

And as Troy had hoped; Gabriella shone in the brightness.

That night the basketball team had practice. Chad and Troy, who were the best players on the team didn't even look at each other, causing the team a horrible practice. They didn't pass the ball to each other, not even once.

Chad was mad at Troy for being with Gabriella and Troy was mad at Chad because he was mad at Troy for being with Gabriella, and for not giving her a chance.

Coach Bolton gave them 10 minutes off and gave a signal for Troy to come over.

"What's up with you and Chad?" Jack asked.

"Um…" Troy hesitated.

"Troy, I'm serious,"

"Well, I'm mad at him for being mad at me," Troy said.

"Why is he mad at you?"

"Um, because Gabriella isn't a cheerleader and he thinks that I should get a girlfriend who is in the same 'group' as us. Gabriella is on the Decathlon team," Troy explained.

"Um, okay. So who's Gabriella?" Jack asked his son.

Troy had completely forgotten that his father didn't know about Gabriella and turned bright red.

"Gabriella is my girlfriend," Troy said proudly.

"Really? Since when did you get a girlfriend?" Jack asked surprised, happy for his son though.

"6 months ago," Troy said and his father gasped in shock.

"You have had a girlfriend for 6 months and no one knew?" Jack questioned shocked.

"Well, yeah. We wanted to keep it a secret, but it's official now," Troy said.

"Okay, congratulations then son. When will we be able to meet the young lady?" Jack asked in a way too polite tone to be talking to his son.

"Actually, she's meeting me here after practice. We're going out for pizza with Jason, Zeke and one of her friends, Taylor," Troy explained and Jack nodded.

"I can't wait to meet her," Jack smiled.

They practiced for another hour, still without teamwork between Troy and Chad.

"Okay guys! Hit the shower and meet me back here, I need to talk to you about something," Jack said and the team went to the locker room.

"Hey Troy! Are we still on for pizza with Gabby tonight?" Zeke shouted from the other side of the room. Troy smiled to himself, even though Zeke had only known her for a day he found himself comfortable enough around her to call her nicknames.

"Yeah!" he shouted back, not aware of the anger filling up inside of one certain person, named Chad Danforth.

"Okay, good," Jason said and left to shower.

Once everyone was done showering they headed back to the gym.

"I just wanted to say that we're going on a basketball tournament next month in the half-term vacation. Who wants to spend their entire vacation playing basketball?" Jack asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Good! That means everyone's going to be there. Okay you can go now," Jack said.

"Hey Gabs!" Zeke shouted. A huge smile spread across Troy's face when he heard his girlfriend's voice.

"Heey Zeke," she giggled softly.

"ELLA!" Troy shouted as he turned around to see his girlfriend and Taylor standing in the doorway, when she saw him she ran against him. He held out his arms and she jumped into them.

"Hey baby," she whispered into his chest.

"Missed me?" he whispered back, teasingly.

"A lot,"

"Good, me too," he said and kissed her, even though his father was in the same room.

"Come on, finish tasting each other's lips! I'm starving!" Jason exclaimed.

Troy and Gabriella pulled away, intertwining fingers.

"So you must be Gabriella, am I right?" Jack came over to them.

"Yes I am. I see where Troy gets his looks," she giggled and he laughed.

"Ah, that's charming. Nice choice, son. Go have fun!" he said and left.

They walked out of the gym and into Zeke's car, Troy, Gabriella and Jason in the backseat.

"Gabriella Montez, did you just hit on my father?" Troy asked in mock shock.

"What? No! Seriously, he is good looking," Gabriella said in a serious tone.

"But so are you!" she added quickly.

"I can not believe you think my dad is good looking,"

"He's good looking for someone at his age! You look much better, trust me!" Gabriella assured him with a kiss.

"Thank you," he said pulling her closer so she was leaning against his side. He wrapped one arm around her and kissed her forehead.

They walked around in the mall to a find a pizza place.

"Uh oh. Looks like the cheerleaders are shopping tonight," Zeke said.

"Duh, they're shopping every night!" Jason followed with a 'Zeke-you're-so-stupid-look' on his face. Olivia spotted them and came over with the rest of the cheerleaders behind.

"Aw, hey Troy!" she nearly squealed.

Why does she always have to _nearly_ squeal? Gabriella thought. Well, she couldn't blame her though, Troy was good looking.

"Um, hey Olivia," Troy replied simply.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Grabbing pizza with Gabi, Jason and Zeke. And you, let me guess, shopping?" he questioned, making her giggle hysterically, but Troy kept his serious face.

"Aw, Troy! You're sooo funny! How did you know that?" she asked super sweetly, throwing her hair behind her shoulders.

"Um, shopping bags? Come on baby, let's go," Troy said and took Gabriella's hand, intertwining their fingers and pulled her with him.

"Troy, I feel sorry for you," Gabriella giggled softly.

Everytime she did that, he couldn't help but smile.

"They want to steal me from you, because they're jealous of you because you're so beautiful," Troy smiled, knowing that it would make her blush. He was right.

"They only want you because you're so hot," Gabriella stated.

"Was that a compliment?" Troy asked teasingly.

"Who knows? Maybe it was," she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Miss You

**Invisible**** Love**

_Chapter 3 – __I'll Miss You_

"Lucille!" Jack Bolton shouted when he came home after practice.

"Yeah?" Lucille said and came out in the hallway.

"Guess what?" he asked excitingly.

"What?" she asked back.

"Our son, Troy Alexander Bolton, has a girlfriend!" he exclaimed.

"Really!?"

"Yes, and he has been with her for 6 months without telling anyone!" he exclaimed again, this really made him happy.

"Wait a minute! Six months ago? Wasn't that when his grades suddenly became clearly better?" Lucille asked.

"Yes, you're right! And his basketball playing became better too!" Jack said.

Lucille just shook her head.

"You and your basketball," she said.

**With Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Jason and Zeke eating at Pizza Palace:**

"I love you, baby girl," Troy whispered into Gabriella's soft curls making her giggle.

"Loving you more," she whispered back against his lips as she turned around to kiss him.

"Don't think so," he whispered back in between kisses.

"I don't really mind you guys doing that, but please! I'm _eating!" _Jason said.

Gabriella and Troy pretended not to hear him and kept kissing.

"Don't look at them," Taylor suggested.

"I'm trying, but I can still _hear _them," he said and Taylor laughed.

Gabriella ran her hand through his hair, almost making him moan, but he managed not to.

When they eventually pulled away they both were breath taken.

"Wow," Troy said.

"Tell me about it! And I had to _watch _it! While eating pizza!" Jason said.

"I find it kind of weird that you have been doing _that_ for 6 months without any one knowing," Zeke said and both Jason and Taylor agreed.

Troy and Gabriella just laughed, but Troy took Gabriella's hand under the table.

Gabriella smiled to herself, she couldn't believe how caring and sweet Troy was!

**Back with Lucille and Jack:**

"So who is he dating?" Lucille asked Jack.

"Her name is Gabriella," Jack explained.

"Oh, well that's a nice name," Lucille said.

"Yeah… So how's your day?" Jack asked.

"It was good, a friend of mine and I decided to go on vacation to Hawaii,"

"Oh really, just the two of you?" Jack asked.

"No, her family and our family," Lucille explained.

"Oh, okay,"

"We have already ordered the tickets so you _have _to come," Lucille said.

"Sure, so when is it?" Jack asked.

"Next week, so you have to take a week off at work," Lucille said and Jack nodded.

"Sure, no problem. And the kids?" Jack asked.

"I have already taken care of that, they are allowed to take a week off too," Lucille explained.

"Okay, but I bet Troy isn't going to be very happy about this, though," Jack said.

"Why not?"

"From what I've seen, Troy and his girlfriend doesn't like to spend time apart," Jack said.

"Oh well, but he _is _going! It's a family trip," Lucille said and Jack nodded.

"We'll get him with us," Jack assured her.

**Zeke had just dropped Troy and Gabriella off outside Troy's place:**

"Thanks for tonight, it was really fun," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah it was," he agreed.

"Goodnight then, babe," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Goodnight, baby girl," he whispered into her ear during the hug,

Gabriella pulled away and slowly leant in to kiss him.

"I love you," she said as she started to walk away, but still holding his hand.

"I love you too," he said, their fingertips were still touching.

"See you at school tomorrow," she said, almost letting go.

"I'll miss you until then," he said and then their body contact broke.

"I'll miss you too," Gabriella said and then she turned around and walked back home.

Troy smiled to himself and went inside.

"Hey Troy!" his little sister Bella came running downstairs.

"Hey Bells," he greeted back and was about to leave for his room.

"TROY!? Come here for a minute," his mother shouted from the kitchen.

"What?" he asked as he entered the kitchen.

"We have something to tell you," Lucille said.

"Okay, shoot," Troy said, putting his hands in his pocket.

"We're going on a family holiday next week with a friend of mine," Lucille explained.

"You're kidding!?" Troy exclaimed.

"No, no matter how hard you try, you're not getting away, you _are _coming," Jack said.

"How long?" Troy asked.

"Only 2 weeks," Lucille said.

"2 weeks without Gabi!? I can't! I have school!" he said, trying to convince his parents to let him stay home.

"That's okay, I've taken care of that," Lucille said.

"I hate you," Troy mumbled to himself as he walked out of the kitchen and up to his room.

"Troy! You are coming with us no matter what! It can't be a family vacation without the whole family!" his mother shouted after him, but he pretended not to hear it.

_How could he live 2 weeks without Gabriella?_

**The next day at school:**

Gabriella stood by her locker when Olivia walked up to her.

"Hey Gabriella," she said, followed by the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Um, oh hey," Gabriella replied, not really caring.

"So how are things with you and Troy?" she asked sweetly.

"Good," she replied and smiled at the thought of him.

"I'm going to tell you one thing, girlie!" Olivia all of a sudden became very serious and approached Gabriella's face.

"You stay away from him, because he's mine!" Olivia said.

"Yeah, right," Gabriella laughed.

"I'm serious!" Olivia whined.

"Hey baby," a very familiar voice said and Gabriella felt strong arms wrapping around her waist. She turned around and looked deep into a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Hi," she hugged him. Normally she would have kissed him, but she had to whisper a 'thank you' to him.

"Just in time, you saved me," she whispered.

"No prob," he grinned as they pulled away.

"Hiii Troy!" Olivia said and waved, even though he was standing right in front of her.

Troy pretended not to hear her and gave all his attention to Gabriella.

"So, where's my good morning kiss?" Troy asked and Gabriella giggled as she leant up and kissed him. Right in front of Olivia, of course.

"Good morning," she said as they pulled away.

I can't believe I have to be without this for 2 weeks, Troy thought.

"Come on, babe. Let's go," he said, took her hand and led her away from Olivia.

"Thanks!" Gabriella said relieved.

"So what did she say to you?" he asked.

"That I had to stay away from you because you were hers," Gabriella giggled, knowing it was never going to happen.

"Ew!" Troy said disgusted.

**On Sunday that week:**

Troy hadn't told Gabriella about the vacation yet and they were leaving the next day.

The two of them were sitting in Troy's backyard.

"Troy?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you," she confessed.

"Okay, shoot," he said.

"I'm not coming to school tomorrow," she said.

"Okay, why not?" he asked.

"I'm going… away," she said hesitatingly. Troy didn't ask where it was since it looked like she didn't want to tell him. He respected her private life.

"Okay, for how long?" he asked.

"I don't know, for about two or three weeks," Gabriella said.

"I'll miss you," he said softly and kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you too," she said and moved her head a little so he kissed her lips instead.

That means I don't have to tell her about my trip, Troy thought.

"I think I need to go home, I'm still not done packing," Gabriella said.

"Okay, I'll walk you home," Troy said and took her hand.

"Thanks," she smiled. Troy knew how afraid of the dark she was.

Gabriella lived only about 10 minutes away.

They reached Gabriella's house.

"I'll miss you a lot," Gabriella whispered into his chest as he hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, baby," he said and held her close to him.

Gabriella pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy smiled at her before closing the tiny gap between them.

They kissed softly, but yet very passionately for awhile.

"I love you, Troy. So incredibly much," she whispered as they pulled away and he was about to leave.

"I love you too, baby. More than you can ever imagine," he whispered back and let go of her.

"Bye," she waved as she opened the door.

"Bye, my girl," he said and she smiled before closing the door behind her.

"Well, that was heartbreaking," Gabriella's mother, Karen said.

"MOM!" Gabriella whined, she hadn't even told her parents about Troy.

"Since when did you get a boyfriend?" Karen smirked.

"Save it!" Gabriella said and ran up to her room, she was already mad at her parents for making her leave Troy for so long!

She packed her bags and went to bed early. Her phone piped, signalling a new text message. She looked at it and smiled immediately.

"_Missing you already, baby girl," _

It's not hard guessing that it was from Troy.

"_I miss you more, wildcat,"_

She wrote back before she fell asleep.

**The next day:**

Troy and Gabriella were on their ways to the airport. Both were going on a vacation with their families and they hated the fact. They were going to miss each other so much! Gabriella didn't know that Troy was going away too and Troy felt a little guilty for not telling her.

"Troy! Smile a little! Did you know that the other family has kids at your age?" Lucille said.

"Like I care," he mumbled to himself.

"Come on, Gabby! Don't look so grumpy!" her father, Michael said.

"I AM grumpy! How can I not look grumpy!?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Mom! I forgot packing!" Troy suddenly exclaimed. He had 'forgotten' it on purpose, hoping that they wouldn't have to leave.

"I did it for you," Lucille said and Troy groaned.

Gabriella, her mother Karen, her father Michael and her little brother Andrew had just reached the airport.

"Oh there they are!" Karen said and waved at a car coming their way.

"Here we are! Out of the car everyone!" Lucille said. Bella jumped out of the car excitingly.

Troy was the last one to get out.

"This is my daughter Bella and my son Troy," Lucille introduced them to other woman.

"Nice to meet you," she said and shook their hands.

A girl stepped out of the other family's car.

"This is my daughter-," she said, but got cut off.

"GABRIELLA!?" he exclaimed shocked.

"TROY!?" she ran the few metres over to him and straight into his arms.

He picked her up and spun her around before placing her back on the ground and kissed her, not caring about that his parents and her parents were watching.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" she asked him when they pulled away.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" he said.

"Looks like they already know each other," Karen said.

"Wait a minute! Gabriella? Like _the _Gabriella? Your _girlfriend _Gabriella?" Lucille asked him.

"Duh!" Troy said. "What does it look like?"

"Are we going with them?" Gabriella asked her mother hopefully.

"Well, yeah," Karen said.

"YAY!" Gabriella exclaimed. "But why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella asked.

"I thought that I actually could manage to convince my parents to let me stay home," Troy said and Gabriella laughed.

"I'm glad they didn't let you," she smiled.

"So does this mean that I get to spend two weeks with you?" Troy asked and she nodded.

"Yep, hope you don't mind," she said.

"Not at all," he smiled.

"But where are we going?" Gabriella asked Troy. Suddenly they realized that they had been too busy not caring about the trip that they actually didn't know where they were going.

"Hawaii," Gabriella's younger brother Andrew said excitingly.

Both Troy and Gabriella's eyes widened.

"That means that I am not just going to spend two weeks with you, I am also going to spend two weeks on a beach with you?" Troy whispered, he couldn't believe it.

"Looks like it," Gabriella smirked before kissing him lightly once again.

"So Gabby, are you going to introduce us or what?" Karen cleared her throat.

"Oh, yeah… Troy this is my mom Karen, my dad Michael and my brother Andrew," she said and Troy shook their hands.

"Well, Gabs. You already know my dad, this is my mom Lucille and my sister Bella," he said and she shook their hands, but her other hand was gently captured by Troy.

"Nice to finally meet you, Gabriella," Lucille smiled warmly and Gabriella returned the smile.

"I had no idea you people knew each other," Troy said, referring to their mothers.

"I had no idea _you_ people knew each other," Lucille copied Troy, referring to him and Gabi.

"We have to go or we're going to miss our flight!" Bella suddenly said.

"Oh yes, that's right! Gabby, will you get Haley for me?" Karen asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Sure," Gabriella said and walked to the other side of the car. Troy followed.

"Who is Haley?" Troy asked Gabriella as she opened the car door.

"She's my baby sister," Gabriella said and picked a little girl out of the car.

"Oh," Troy said, looking at how well Gabriella handled her sister.

"There's my favourite baby girl! Have you slept well?" Gabriella talked to Haley in a baby voice and nuzzled her, making her giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said and placed the 9-months old at her hip.


	4. Chapter 4: California Surfers

**Invisible Love**

_Chapter 4 –__ California Surfers_

They boarded the plane.

"You never told me you had siblings," Troy said to Gabriella.

"Neither did you," Gabriella giggled as they found their seats next to each other at the plane.

"Got me there," he said.

"I guess you guys are sitting together," Jack said and they both nodded.

"Of course," Troy said.

"Gaga," Haley gurgled.

"Oh really, yeah I totally agree with you there," Gabriella said in mock seriousness.

"Gababa," Haley gurgled again.

"Oh yes, I remember that. Great days, huh?" Gabriella kept her mock seriousness.

Haley giggled and Troy laughed.

"Gabi, mommy wants Haley," Andrew came over to them and said.

"Okay, bye baby," Gabriella nuzzled her again and gave her to Andrew who left.

"You're really good with her," Troy said.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled.

And then the plane started to roll, Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand.

"Fear of flying?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes," she whispered with her eyes closed.

"Don't worry, babe," he said and kissed her forehead.

She could feel how her pulse went back to normal and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you know that right?" she said.

"I know. And I love you too," he said, wrapped his free arm around her and intertwined their fingers.

"I think you're my aerophobia cure, Troy," she smiled.

**With Lucille and Karen:**

"Well, well. Looks like our teenagers really have found the real thing," Karen said.

"You have no idea what that girl has done with Troy! His grades became so incredibly much better after he met her," Lucille said.

"And his basketball playing!" Jack exclaimed from the seat behind them.

"Hey, you're a basketball fan?" Michael, Gabriella's father asked.

"Yeah, and coach at East High," Jack said.

"Really? Well, did you see the last game between…" Jack and Michael went into a deep conversation. Both of their wives shook their head in disbelief.

"Never understood the basketball thing," Lucille said.

"Never going to either," Karen agreed.

"So, about our kids, it really looks like they've found the right one. I hate to say it, they're still so young, but I've never seen something like that. It's like an invisible bond is connecting them," Karen said.

"Yes, I didn't know they could be like this at such a young age," Lucille agreed.

"I only found out yesterday that she had a boyfriend and she was so mad when I told her that we were going on vacation. First I thought it was because she didn't want to miss school, but now I see where it's going," Karen said.

**They arrive in Hawaii:**

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Gabriella exclaimed as they stepped out of the airport.

"Not compared to you," Troy whispered, making her blush.

"You're so sweet," Gabriella smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Gabi, that's ew," Andrew said.

"It's not," Gabriella said.

"It so is," Andrew walked away.

"So, everyone! Let's get to the hotel," Jack said and walked over to a cab.

**At the hotel:**

"We have ordered three rooms, how should we share?" Karen asked.

"How about Bella, Troy, Jack and I take one, Gabriella and Andrew one and Karen, Michael and Haley one?" Lucille suggested.

"Nooo, do I have to share with Andrew?" Gabriella whined.

"I don't want to share with Gabi either, can't she just share with her boyfriend?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah!" Troy and Gabriella agreed immediately.

All the parents shook their heads.  
"No way,"

"Aw," Gabriella pouted.

"Let's do it like Lucille suggested in the first place. Andrew you have to watch your older sister and don't let her cross the line," Karen said and Gabriella looked weirdly at her.

"Is _he _going to babysit _me_?" Gabriella asked.

"Now that you have a boyfriend, someone needs to watch you two. I mean, Hawaii would be like heaven for high school lovers," Karen informed her, making Gabriella blush slightly.

"And you think my 10 years old brother is a good candidate?" Gabriella questioned.

"Gabby…" her mother started.

"Whatever," Gabriella said, kissed Troy's cheek and grabbed the key. "See you later, boyfriend. Come on, _babysitter_," she smiled at Troy and left, dragging Andrew with her.

**Later**:

Troy knocked on Gabriella and Andrew's door.

"What can I do for you?" Andrew asked as he opened the door a little bit.

"Is this where my girlfriend live?" Troy asked in mock politeness.

"Get out of my way, Andrew. Hey Troy," she let him in.

"Hey," he smiled and kissed her.

"Ew, I'm going to Bella!" Andrew said and left.

"This might be a lot easier than I thought," Gabriella said.

"I hope so," he said and kissed her.

There was another knock on the door and Gabriella opened.

"Mom," she said simply and Karen came into the room.

"Where's Andrew?" she asked.

"With Bella, he left when Troy came," Gabriella explained.

"Oh, well. We're going out to dinner, are you guys coming?"

"Um, okay, whatever," Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him with her.

"Bad mood, baby?" Troy whispered as they joined the others for dinner.

"Not when I'm with you," she smiled and he returned it.

"Good, cause I don't want your parents on my back, Montez," he whispered.

"No worries, Bolton. No worries," she giggled.

**Later that night:**

Troy and Gabriella was cuddled up on Gabriella's bed.

"I can't believe that this is actually happening…" Troy said softly as he played with her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Us… Me and you,"

"Me neither, I mean, who would've thought?" she giggled lightly.

"Yeah, who would've thought…" he kissed her lovingly and she returned it, placing her hand on his cheek, caressing it softly.  
After awhile they pulled away, Gabriella rested her head on his chest, breathing heavily.

"This is going to be the best two weeks of my life," Troy whispered and Gabriella nodded.

"Absolutely," she agreed.

"I'm back!" Andrew shouted as he entered the room.

"Oh, great!" she replied sarcastically.

And then Lucille and Karen entered.

"Oh, even greater," Gabriella whispered. "No privacy at all,"

"Let's remember to lock the door next time," he grinned, getting a peck on the lips.

"Troy, time to go to your room," Lucille told him.

"Ugh, okay," he got up.

"I'll walk you," she got up as well and took his hand.

They walked down the hallway and stopped outside Troy's room.

"Goodnight," he said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, love you so much," she said and he kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"Love you so much more," he said.

She sighed happily and walked off.

"I doubt it, Bolton!" she shouted as she entered her own room.

**With Troy:**

"Troy is in love! Troy has a girlfriend!" Bella ran around in the room.

"Yeah," he smiled to himself.

"Dude, you're whipped!" Bella suddenly exclaimed, making Troy look at her in shock.

"Who taught you that?" he asked.

"Chad," she smiled proudly.

_Oh, right… Chad…_

"Oh, go to bed Bells," he said and lied back on his own bed.

When his parents and Gabriella's parents trusted them enough to spend a night together, he would hold her as close as they could get until the next day. He really wanted that to happen.

He fell asleep dreaming sweetly about Gabriella…

**The next day:**

Gabriella walked down to join the rest for breakfast, everyone was there except for her.

"Sorry I'm late," she yawned, pecked Troy lightly on the lips and sat down.

"Are you kidding me? For you, this is _early_," Andrew commented.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said and started eating.

"So what are we doing today?" Bella asked.

"Beach-ing, duh!" Troy said.

"Beach-ing?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, beach-ing. Hawaii is known for their beaches right?"

"Yeah, I just had never heard that word before,"

"I made it up,"

"No kidding," Jack said.

"Long conversation about one word,"

"Yeah, let's stop talking about beach-ing, it makes me feel old," Jack said.

"But you're good looking though," Gabriella commented.

"Not again," Troy groaned and Gabriella laughed.

"I'm just telling the truth," she shrugged.

"Your daughter is very charming," Jack said to her parents, laughing.

"But you _are _good looking," Lucille assured him and kissed her husband.

"Babe, are you done eating?" Troy asked.

"Yeah,"

"Good," he said, pulled her up from the chair and dragged her with him.

"Wow, what's this all about?" she asked as their rounded the corner.

He pushed her gently up against the wall and kissed her passionately. She returned it and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"What was that for?" Gabriella whispered when they eventually pulled away.

"That was for you," he grinned.

"Let's go beach-ing," she giggled and ran to her room.

Gabriella changed in to her bikini in a hurry and went to Troy's room.

"Ready boyfriend?" she asked from the doorway.

"Yep, let's go girlfriend," he said and took her hand.

Gabriella was wearing a short beach-skirt and a cute, white top over her blue bikini.

As they reached the beach Gabriella took of her skirt and her top.

"Wow, Ella," Troy stared at her in admiration.

"What?"

"You look amazing," he said, still staring at her.

"You don't look so bad yourself, wildcat," she smiled.

"Better than my dad?" he questioned, making her giggle.

"Yep," she pecked his lips lightly and dragged him with her into the water.

"So you're the water-type, huh? Most girls thinks beach is for tanning," he said.

"Yep, I'm the water-type," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I like kissing surrounded by water," Troy whispered against her lips.

"Yeah, me too," she whispered back.

After a while in the water they settled on the beach.

"I'll go and buy us something to drink," Gabriella said and left for the beach store.

"Okay, I'll come with you," he said and followed her.

Gabriella bought water as Troy looked at other things, when she was on her way back a few surfers came up to her.

"Hello there pretty lady," they greeted her.

"Uh, hey," she replied.

"What's your name?"

"Gabriella,"

"I'm Peter and this is my friend Chris," one of them told her.

"Nice to meet you guys," she smiled.

"How old are you?" they asked.

"15," she replied.

"You look much more mature and hot," they said.

"Thanks," she laughed.

"So where do you live?" they asked.

"Albuquerque. California boys, am I right?" she asked and they nodded.

Troy came out of the shop and saw Gabriella chatting with two older guys who definitely wanted more than that from her. He walked over to them.

"Are you here alone?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend," she informed them and saw that they suddenly looked very disappointed. Gabriella felt a hand taking hers and intertwining their fingers.

"Hey babe," she smiled and kissed him.

"I hope you guys weren't hitting on my girl," Troy said.

"Man, she's hot!" Chris said, getting a smack on the back of his head from Peter.

"And she's _mine_, so back off," Troy told them and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Okay, we'll go! Come on Chris," Peter said and they walked away, slightly disappointed.

"Wow, Troy! A little overprotective, don't you think?" Gabriella asked as they walked back.

"No way! Those two were absolutely checking you out!" Troy said.

"They were nice,"

"But they were checking you out and they couldn't stop staring," Zac said, kind of mad at the surfers.

"Chill, babe. You know you're my only one," she said and hugged him.

"Sorry I got jealous, I just want you all to myself," he whispered, wrapping both of his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"It's okay, it was sweet of you though,"

"I love you so much," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she smiled and closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin.


	5. Chapter 5: Babysitting

**Invisible Love**

_Chapter 5 – __Babysitting_

Later that day Troy and Gabriella were in Gabriella's hotel room. Their parents had taken their siblings and gone out. Their mothers had told them to 'keep their clothes on'. Something that made them both blush.

They were both cuddled up on the sofa, watching TV.

"Gabs?" Troy said.  
"Yeah?"

"Let's take a walk along the beach," he suggested.

"Yeah," she agreed.

He took her hand in his and led her out of the hotel and down to the waterline.

"I really am grateful for these two weeks," Gabriella said as they walked along the beach.

"Yeah, me too. I get to spend time with you, and I don't have to face Chad everyday," Troy said. Gabriella looked at him.

"Are you guys still not talking?" she asked.

"Nope,"

"Maybe you should try to talk to him," Gabriella said.

"No way," Troy stated.

"Hm, okay. I'm sure you guys will work it out some day soon," she said, but she knew Troy didn't believe that.

Suddenly her phone started to ring and she looked at the caller ID.

"It's Sharpay! Oh my God, I haven't heard from her in like forever!" Gabriella exclaimed and picked up the phone.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella squealed. Troy rolled his eyes and sat down on the beach. He pulled Gabriella down to him and let her rest in his arms.

Sharpay was Gabriella's other best friend, but she had been away all summer with her parents in Italy. She wasn't coming home until next month.

"Hey girlie, missed me?" Sharpay asked. Since Gabriella was lying against his chest he could hear everything Sharpay said.

"Yeah! So what's up with you, Shar? Any hot Italian boys?" Gabriella giggled.

"Oh hell yeah! But all of them look the same, dark hair, dark skin and dark eyes. It's getting boring. But other than that, I'm having fun. There are so many shopping centres down here, you have no idea!"

"Sounds like heaven to you," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah it is, but enough about me. How are you?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella glanced at Troy and smiled.

"I'm really good," she said.

"Yeah, you sure sound good," Sharpay said.

"I'm in Hawaii,"

"Really?" Sharpay sounded surprised.

"Yeah, and I'm having the time of my life," Gabriella smiled as she felt Troy pull her closer.

"So, is there any news at East High?" Sharpay asked.

"Hell yeah!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You have no freaking idea," Gabriella giggled. If only Sharpay knew who she was cuddled up to on a beach in Hawaii.

"Tell me!?" Sharpay demanded. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Neh, you have to wait until you come back home," Gabriella said.

"Do you mind explaining?" Sharpay was becoming very curious.

"Come on Gabi!" Sharpay's curiosity made her sound very desperate.

"Nope, I'm not telling you yet." Gabriella said.

"Why not?" Sharpay asked.

"Because it's a secret!" Gabriella replied

"Uh, whatever. But I got to go. This conversation probably cost me loads of money!" Sharpay said, overdramatically.

"Yeah, like you can't afford it," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"But I could've bought a new lipgloss or something instead! Nah, just kidding, girlfriend. Bye! Loves ya!" Sharpay said.

"Bye Shar, love you too," Gabriella said, laughing. Then they hung up.

Sharpay talked very fast sometimes.

Gabriella lied back in his arms, resting her head on his chest comfortably.

"You and me, we're like a fairytale," Troy said. Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, we are. And you know what I like best about fairytales?" she asked.

"No, what?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"The prince always gets the princess, and fairytales always have happy endings," Gabriella smiled.

"You're right," he said, taking her hands. He played with her fingers and eventually enlaced them.

"Hahah, I'd like to see Olivia's face right now," Gabriella giggled as she pictured her face in her own mind.

**Later:**

Troy and Gabriella went back to the hotel in the moment their parents came back.

"Hey you two," Lucille greeted.

"Hey," they both said.

"What have you been up to?" Karen asked.

"First we watched TV and then we went to the beach," Gabriella said.

"Oh okay,"

"So what are we doing now?" Jack asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know, any suggestions?" Lucille said.

"Mommy! Please can we go to the amusement park? Please, mom," Bella begged her mother.

Lucille looked questioning at Karen.

"Yes, mom, Pleeeaaase," Michael joined Bella.

"How about Troy and Gabriella take them and we can go dancing?" Karen suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Lucille gave Troy money and Karen gave Gabriella Haley and then the parents left.

"Well, I guess no one cares about our opinions," Gabriella shrugged.

"Ugh, come on guys, show us this amusement park," he said to their siblings.

"It's just over here," Bella said, wanting Troy to go faster.

"Come on Gabi, go faster!" Michael exclaimed.

"No, Michael. We have the rest of the night, nothing's on fire," Gabriella said.

Gabriella was holding Haley on her right hip and Troy's hand in the other.

"People will think they are our kids," Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"I don't mind," Troy grinned.

"Me neither," she smiled.

As they reached the park, Bella and Michael's eyes widened with excitement.

"Wow! I wanna try that, that, that, and this!" Michael pointed eagerly at merry-go-around's, bump-you cars and Ferris wheels.

"Michael, slow down! Some of these are for kids older than you and we have Haley to take care of as well," Gabriella told her brother.

"Aw, can we try this?" Bella asked pleadingly, referring to a merry-go-around with loads of flashing lights.

"Yeah, sure," Troy bought two tickets for them.

"Be careful," Gabriella said as they got into their carriage.

The merry-go-around started and the kids screamed in excitement.

Gabriella leant against Troy and rested her head on his chest, while holding Haley close to her. He wrapped her arms safely around both her and Haley, while they watched their 10-years old siblings having the time of their lives.

When the ride ended, Bella and Michael came out and their eyes were full of joy.

"That was fun!" Bella exclaimed and Michael nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Oh, now I wanna try this!" Michael said and ran over to another attraction.

After an hour of following their siblings around, Troy and Gabriella became impatient.

"I've only been _watching_, but I suggest that we do something a bit more peaceful," Gabriella said.

"Okay… What about the very, very, very romantic love-ride?" Bella smirked.

"Sure," Gabriella said.

"What? No, I was kidding," Bella said.

"Too bad, you need something to calm you down, you're just like your brother when he's been drinking coffee," Gabriella giggled.

"Wow, if I'm that bad, I feel sorry for you," Bella said.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed.

"Love you," Gabriella pecked him lightly.

"That was unexpected," he mumbled to himself with a smile playing on his lips.

"Gabriella, where have you been all my life when Troy was mad at me?" Bella exclaimed overdramatically.

"Uh, what?" Gabriella asked.

"You freaking making him smile, just by kissing him,"

"Oh," Gabriella smiled as she bought the tickets.

"Do we _have _to go, Gabi?" Michael complained.

"Yes, come on, it'll be fun,"

They got into their carriage. Bella and Michael sat on one side and Troy and Gabriella with Haley on her lap on the opposite side.

"I'll take Hales, I don't want her to be squeezed in between the two of you when you're doing… Whatever you're doing," Michael said and took Haley from Gabriella.

Troy pulled her closer to him and let her rest against his side. The ride begun and Gabriella settled herself on Troy's lap.

They started kissing, something that soon deepened and developed. Not sacrificing their siblings a thought, they kept on through the whole ride.

"Ahem," Bella cleared her throat when the ride was over. They both pulled away.

"Oh, it's over," Gabriella giggled.

"Bella, I think that's what they call 'caught up in the moment'," Michael said.

"Uh-huh!" Bella agreed.

"Come here, baby," Gabriella said and picked up Haley again.

"My other baby," she giggled as she took Troy's hand again and got out of their carriage.

"So, it's getting late. Haley should be in bed, let's go back to the hotel," Gabriella said.

"Nooooo," the two 10-years old whined.

"Come on guys, it's late," Troy said.

Bella and Michael eventually followed them back to the hotel. They go into Gabriella's parents' room to find all of them.

"Hey, we're back," Gabriella said, with Troy's arm around her waist.

"Hey," their parents greeted.

"Have you been dancing?" Gabriella asked as she gave Haley to her mother.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, come on Troy," Gabriella said and pulled Troy with her out in the hallway. She was tired of watching their siblings and wanted him all by herself.

"Ah, finally," Troy said as he pulled her in for a tight hug.


	6. Chapter 6: Rivals

**Invisible Love**

_Chapter 6 – __Rivals_

The next day Troy is sitting on Gabriella's bed, waiting for her to get ready so they can go to the beach.

Gabriella walked over to her closet and found a bikini, she turned her back against Troy and opened her bra with two fingers and let it fall to the floor, before she teasingly put on the bikini. Troy's mouth dropped in shock.

"Woah, with only two fingers?" Troy said. Gabriella laughed. Troy got up from the bed and walked slowly over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.

Gabriella needed his lips against hers. Turning around in his grip, she captured his lips.

Just when everything started to get really hot, there was a knock on the door.

"Troy, Gabriella? Are you in there?" Gabriella's mother asked.

They quickly pulled away.

"Yeah, mom. We'll be right out," Gabriella stifled a giggle.

- At the beach Troy and Gabriella found a spot to their self and settled there. Gabriella was tanning her back as she realized that Troy was staring at something.

"Troy, are you okay?" she asked.

"Those guys are checking you out and I'm trying not to go straight over and punch them, cause I know you don't want me to," he said, not taking his eyes of the three guys.

"Troy, you're not jealous again, are you?" she asked teasingly.

"No… I'm just so afraid of losing you," he looked down sadly.

"Aw, baby," Gabriella said softly.

She crawled over to him, snuggled into his side and rested her head on his bare chest.

"No one can ever replace you, Troy. No one."

- A little later Troy was buying some water and Gabriella was sitting by the waterline in her white dress that showed how perfect she was tanned, while the waves crashed onto her feet every now and then. She watched the surfers in amazement, it was unbelievable how much they could do in this huge, blue-coloured liquid we call water.

"Here you go," Troy came back and handed her the bottle of water.

"Thanks," she smiled softly, but didn't take her eyes of the surfers. Troy saw how she followed every wave and movement of the surfers with her beautiful eyes which was filled with nothing but amazement.

He got up and ran over to a booth and rented a surfboard. He could also surf.

The water splashed against his feet as he ran into the water and placed himself on the surfboard and started to paddle deeper out.

He looked over his shoulder to see Gabriella standing up, her hands covering her mouth.

"Troy! What are you doing!?" she shouted after him.

Troy knew she was worried for him, but then again she didn't know that he could surf.

Soon he was riding a wave in the perfect size. He waved at Gabriella who was standing in shock on the beach.

Gabriella walked out in the water, causing the white dress she was wearing to get wet on the edges. But right now, she didn't care.

He could surf, and he never told her?

Eventually the wave came to an end, and Troy made his way back to the beach.

Gabriella ran deeper into the water to meet her grinning boyfriend. Her dress was no soaked up to her waist. As she reached him, he let go of the surfboard and held out his arms.

She shook her head and smiled, before she went into his grip.

"How come you never told me you could surf?" she asked.

"You know, I don't like to brag," he grinned.

She laughed.

"Was that a joke?" she asked, teasingly.

"The only thing I brag about is you," he said.

"You're so sweet," she giggled.

"And you're so beautiful," he said.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too," he said. "Let's get out of this ocean." he said.

When they got back, Gabriella went up to the rest room.

Troy sat on his towel until he suddenly spotted a few guys coming his way.

He soon recognized them as the West High Knights.

Oh great! he thought. He got up and started walking towards them.

"Well well, isn't it Troy the boy?" the tallest of them, Eric, said. He was the captain.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"Oh, my father decided that it was time for us to get a vacation," he shrugged.

"But what are you doing _here_?"

"I saw you, and you know, I have to talk to my greatest enemy!" he said, and everyone around him laughed.

"So Troy, are you still a virgin?" Eric asked. The other guys broke down in laughter.

Troy was about to reply something not-so-nice, when someone interrupted.

"What's up?" Gabriella was suddenly standing in between them. She was just wearing a bikini now and she didn't know who it was, obviously.

"Hey babe," Eric said, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Troy felt how his anger built up inside of him.

"Excuse me!?" she looked at Eric.

"How much?" he asked.

"What?" she stared at him, shocked. Was he asking her what she thought he was asking her?

"Come on, babe. It's only one night!" he grinned, and he obviously liked what he saw.

Gabriella got up to his face.

"I wouldn't sleep with you for the world!" she exclaimed, calmly.

"Your boyfriend, if you have one, doesn't need to know. It will be fun, and I'll pay you." he said, grinning.

Okay, so Eric obviously, didn't know about Troy and Gabriella…

"What do you think I am? Some kind of whore!?" she exclaimed, not so calm this time.

"I don't care, but you look hot!" he said.

Gabriella took a step back and leaned against her boyfriend's chest.

"And you sure don't," she said simply.

Eric stared at them for a while, obviously shocked.

"Is she your…? Are you two?" he stuttered.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend," Troy said, the pride was evident in the way he spoke.

"I'll tell you what, Troy. If you give her to me, only for one night, then I'll let you win our next game," Eric said.

"You listen, Eric! If you think that basketball is more important to me than she is, then get the hell out of my way. I love her more than basketball. A lot more," Troy said. "And anyway, I don't need you to let us win. We beat you last time, and we'll beat you this time,"

"Come on guys, let's go," Eric muttered, and then they walked away.

Gabriella turned around to look at Troy. Tears filled her eyes.

"You really love me more than basketball, Troy?" she asked.

"Of course I do! Did you really think that you came next to basketball?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I was happy with that. I know how much you love basketball," she said.

"It's not even close to how much I love you," he assured her.


	7. Chapter 7: Cállate!

**Hey guys!  
Here's a short chapter.  
I'm gonna end this scenario soon. I have to so I can start new ones.**_Chapter 7 –__ Cállate!_

Love, Mel

* * *

Invisible Love

That night, Troy, Gabriella and their families went out for dinner.

"So, Karen, for how long have you lived in USA?" Jack asked.  
"I moved from Spain back in 1985, and I've been here ever since," she replied.  
"Isn't Karen an English name?" Troy asked.  
"It is, but it's used in Spain to, but it's not pronounced the same way."  
"You sound like you've lived here your whole life, because your English is flawless. Do you still speak Spanish?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Spanish has always fascinated me," Lucille said. "Can you say a sentence, please?"  
"Porqué hizo el tiro del hombre su reloj hacia fuera la ventana?" Karen said. **(Why did the man throw his watch out the window?)  
**"Wow," everyone said, impressed, but didn't understand a thing of what she was saying, and had no clue that she was telling a joke.  
"Mom. That one sucks," Gabriella said.  
"Pero, ¿ella saben la respuesta?" **(But, do you know?)  
**Gabriella nodded.  
"Because he wante-" she started, but her mother interjected.  
"In Spanish, please."  
"In front of everyone?"  
"Come on, Gabi," her father said. "You speak Spanish like your mother!"  
"Porque él deseó la época de volar," Gabriella mumbled. **(Because he wanted the time to fly.)  
**Troy looked at her, amazed. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish!" he whispered.  
"That's because I never told you."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because it's no big deal."  
"Are you serious? It's awesome!"  
Gabriella mumbled something to herself.

After dinner, Troy tried to get Gabriella into talking about her Spanish, but she changed the subject every time.

On their way back to the hotel, Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand.  
"Come on baby, just one word," he said, looking at her with that smile that melted her everytime.  
"¡Cállate!"  
"You're so hot when you're mad and speak Spanish at the same time," he grinned. "What does it mean, by the way?"  
"It means 'shut up'!"  
"Aw," Troy pouted, stopping and pulling her to him. "Don't be mad at me, okay baby?" he said, while brushing a hair lock out of her face.  
She sighed. "How can I even try when you look at me like that?"  
He grinned. "I know, right? I'm just way too charming."


End file.
